The centrally managed animal care and use program of the University of Arizona was established January 1, 1987. Known as University Animal Care, the program provides animal care, health, advisory and training services for all colleges and departments on both campuses and the University farms. Excellent support by the administration and Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee has allowed outstanding progress in improving the program. Over the past 3 years the University provided over $6 million to support construction or renovation of animal facilities and to purchase animal care equipment. In addition, 3.8 veterinary positions and several supervisory and staff positions were funded at a cost of over $250,00. Over $21 million in extramural support is provided to approximately 256 investigators conducting research in the biomedical and agricultural sciences. In order to improve animal facilities and services, several renovation projects are required in the College of Medicine. These include renovating obsolete environmental chambers for use as animal rooms, upgrading the HVAC system, lowering ceilings in animal rooms, replacing floor surfaces, providing an automatic watering system, improving security, installing an environmental monitoring system, installing a cold storage room, and converting a storage room into a men's rest room. Upon completion of current construction and renovation projects, the University of Arizona will seek AAALAC accreditation for its total animal care and use program.